


On His Knees

by SinQueen69



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Jace sudden understanding his feelings, M/M, Masturbation, encanto'ed Alec, out of it alec, possessive Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Jace saves his Parabatai behind a club, but then he gets an image burned into his head that he just can’t shake.





	On His Knees

Jace sipped slowly at his drink as he surveyed the club, half-tempted to use a rune to see each person in the crowd below the railing he was leaning against. Jace easily spotted Izzy, she was by the bar and laughing with a Seelie, Meliorn Jace thinks is his name. Jace didn’t pay that much attention to Izzy’s romantic partnerships as most don’t last. Jace automatically sought out Alec, he had to beg to get Alec to come out with them that night. They weren’t hunting or on patrol but out for some fun and it had taken so long for Jace to wear Alec down. 

Jace pouted as he ran his stele his rune to find his Parabatai. Jace frowned as he saw Alec being led through the club by a rather handsome man; this man had his hand in Alec’s back pocket. Jace set his drink down as he tried to focus on Alec’s side of their Parabatai bond. It was foggy and a bit hazy and that set Jace’s senses to high alert. 

Jace forgot about his drink and with one last look at Izzy to make sure she was fine before he hurried down the stairs. The blond pushed his way through the crowd, heading towards the back door he saw Alec and the unknown man disappear through and he took a deep breath before flinging the door open, hand going to his blade out of reflex. 

Jace felt rage and something else burn in his veins and he unsheathed his Seraph blade at the sight of his Parabatai on his knees in the alley behind the club. Alec’s head was tilted back, eyes hazy and glassy, a pale pink dusting his pale cheeks and his mouth open in a soundless noise. The man above him was staring down at Alec with obvious lust on his face and his fangs glinting in the low light. Jace let his fury lead him and he sprinted forward, swinging his blade and watched with satisfaction as the Vampire’s head was severed from the rest of his body. 

Jace sneered as he spun his blade around his hand as he moved between the vampire’s body and Alec, he watched for a moment to make sure the vampire that had used Encanto on his Parabatai was dead. Jace then sheathed his sword and turned his body towards Alec, making a strangled noise in the back of his throat when Alec’s forehead thumped against his thigh.

Jace froze as he stared down at the sight of Alec; his Parabatai kneeling at his feet and the same fire was lit in his veins. Jace recognized it and couldn’t blame it on the anger he had felt previously because this was arousal. This was pure arousal at the sight of his Parabatai at his knees before him.

“I’ve got you, Alec, you’re my Parabatai and you’re mine.” Jace didn’t know exactly where these words were coming from as he tangled his fingers in Alec’s soft hair, knees locking when he heard Alec softly moan against his thigh and press up into his fingers. 

“No one will touch you again, I swear.” Jace’s eyes flashed with anger as he remembered the vampire and his Encanto. Jace shook it off and knelt, cupping Alec’s chin with his fingers and slowly smiled at the loopy smile that Alec was giving him.

“Sleep my Parabatai,” Jace murmured as he smoothed his hand around Alec’s neck and hit the correct spot that had Alec’s eyes rolling up into his skull and slumping forward into the blond’s arms. 

Jace one-handedly texted Izzy that he and Alec were heading back home and she replied with a message saying she was heading back to Meliorn’s place. Jace shoved his phone back into his jacket pocket and once he ran his stele over his strength rune, he easily lifted Alec in his arms bridal style. Jace shot an angrier look at the remains of the vampire who had been far too close to Jace’s Parabatai for Jace’s liking. 

Jace took off cradling Alec close to his chest, resisting the urge to look down at his Parabatai every second as he felt Alec’s breath brush over the exposed skin of Jace’s neck. Jace tightened his grip on his Parabatai as the Institute came into view. 

“J-Jace?” Alec whispered, sounding dazed and Jace swallowed hard at how wrecked his Parabatai sounded and he wondered if that was what he sounded like during sex. 

“I’ve got you, Alec, just relax, you’re fine.” Jace wet his lips as he spoke as he ducked into one of the entrances that weren’t used a lot and thus there wasn’t a large chance of them being seen like this. 

“Jace,” Alec whined as he pressed his face into Jace’s chest and sighed out. Jace was starting to wonder if that damn vampire had done something else to his Parabatai. Or maybe, maybe the Encanto had broken down part of the walls Alec had built up. 

“I’m right here Parabatai, I’m not going anywhere and I’ve got you.” Jace couldn’t stop the words that were falling from his lips; it was like he was the one whose walls were fallen. Jace let out a silent noise of relief when he managed to sneak into Alec’s room. Jace set Alec down on the bed and gently pried Alec’s fingers off of his shirt and debated if he should work his Parabatai out of his clothing or not. 

“Jace, Parabatai,” Alec moaned and Jace’s cock gave a jolt in his tight pants. Jace let out a shuddering breath and brushed some of Alec’s hair out of his face and froze when Alec pressed a sloppy kiss to his inner wrist. 

“Just sleep it off Alec, I’ll be here in the morning for you, always,” Jace whispered as he pressed his palm against his Parabatai’s cheek unable to stop himself from making skin contact. Alec let out a low sigh and turned his face towards Jace as his dazed eyes fell closed and Jace could see the tension leaving his Parabatai. 

Jace stood there for a moment or two longer, unable to pull himself away from his Parabatai just yet. Jace ran his hands over his face as he breathed out shakily as suddenly his arousal spiked up. Jace gave one last longing look at his Parabatai before he hurried from Alec’s room. 

Jace just barely managed to get back into his room, locking the door behind him before staggering into the en suite, shedding his restraining clothes as he went. Jace splashed cold water on his face, but all that did was make the ends of his blond hair damp as his cock swelling up to full size between his thighs. 

Jace gripped the edge of the counter and stared at his reflection in the mirror as he tried so hard not to think about how hot and perfect Alec looked down on his knees. Jace desperately tried not to think about how he could still feel his Parabatai’s cheek pressed against his thigh and his hot breath brushing over his crotch. 

Jace splashed his face again and shook his wet hair out of his face as he stared at the white sink but all he could see was Alec, Alec his Parabatai, Alec who he had known was his since the first moment Alec smiled at him all those years ago. 

Jace whimpered in relief when he found himself curling his hand over his aching cock. Jace held onto the counter with his free hand as he rapidly pumped his cock, putting a bit too much speed and force into it but it felt so good. Jace gritted his teeth to keep himself quiet as the image of Alec on his knees flashed into his mind again, his cheeks flushed and eyes directed up at Jace.

“Jace, Parabatai, please,” Alec in Jace’s mind mewled in a wrecked voice and Jace bit down hard onto his lower lip to keep himself from crying out as his knees locked and he spilled over his hand. 

Jace sank to his knees, chest heaving and hand still clutching at the counter as he gasped for breath as he rode out his intense orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Jace whispered as he stared down at the mess he left on his hand and all he wanted to see was his cum dripping down his Parabatai’s face. Jace sat on the floor of his bathroom and leaned his head back against the cabinets and wondered.


End file.
